


[翻译]终有一日

by AlllltheFish



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Lofter, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20039104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlllltheFish/pseuds/AlllltheFish
Summary: 阿泰尔用手指贴上白色刺绣，拇指缓缓抚过一根松脱的线头。手中的黑色长袍温暖粗糙。它坚固耐用，理应长久不变。





	[翻译]终有一日

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Much Longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375889) by [DomLerrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomLerrys/pseuds/DomLerrys). 

**终有一日**

“他想让我们叫他马利克。”

手中的黑色长袍温暖粗糙。它坚固耐用，理应长久不变。

“达里姆很喜欢他。他说他会长成一位杰出的剑士。”

阿泰尔用手指贴上白色刺绣，拇指缓缓抚过一根松脱的线头。

“每次学习新技巧他都一刻不肯停歇，直到练得分毫无误。比驴还犟。嘴角像你那样朝下一拧，然后又继续起来。”

阿泰尔站直身子，沉重的布料仍紧握在手中。他艰难的呼吸在地下图书馆的寂静中像雷声一样回荡，脚步却轻得像幽灵。阿泰尔绕着大圈，贴着沉重的书架行走。

“陪我走一程吧。”

后院开满繁花。这年春天和暖、夏日仁慈，昨夜马西亚夫迎来了一个新生命。哈立德的女儿和她丈夫即将开始抚养他们的孩子。哈立德每一看到有前途的小菜鸟都掩饰不住满脸喜悦，有时他脸上情不自禁露出的灿烂笑容让他看上去比学生们还年轻。

阿泰尔想着笑了起来，低下头坐到一棵大树的荫蔽中。他看到小花园对面有两个野心勃勃的男孩正压低声音对话。他们穿着新手的灰袍。稍矮一些的那个懒散地坐在冰凉的石墙脚下，正对着阿泰尔的位置；另一个则在同伴面前踱来踱去，飞速地打着手势。坐在地上的那个装作漫不经心，但细看便知他听得一字不漏。他戴着袍服上的风帽（他总是戴着风帽），姿势刻意放松着，就好像他从不知放松为何物只好模仿一样。骨子里就是个战士。阿泰尔明白当年阿尔穆林在那小菜鸟不合时宜的气宇中看出了什么：即使稚嫩如此，他的整个存在已经宣告着“致命”。

另一个男孩对致命气息置若罔闻，继续兴致勃勃地大侃。他的站姿僵硬（他总是站得很僵硬），但双手灵活又迅捷。他的身型像一堵砖墙，不久后肩膀就会长得更加宽阔厚实，服帖地填满长袍，令人心生敬意。对方嗤笑了他的言论，于是他停止踱步站在对方面前，背后的每根肌肉线条都写着不满。

“根本不是这么回事，阿泰尔，你心里清楚。”他的嗓音因为变声期的缘故哑得像蛤蟆叫。那声音里几乎听不出成年后它将有的美妙音律。如果人生可以重来，他或许会去当个歌手。

身形小些的男孩只是耸耸肩抬头看天，表现得爱答不理，对方气得吹鼻子瞪眼，转身大踏步走出了花园。男孩脸上洋洋自得的笑容让他显得丑陋不堪。

阿泰尔对着这场景苦笑一番，起身离开。

––

两个孩子已经不再是孩子，他们像两根石柱一样伫立在木质柜台两端。曾经的无拘无束和他们眼中的天真快乐一去不返。

“马利克，你比一头雄狮令人畏惧，却要美丽两倍。只因我无心的傲慢提供着虚假的勇气，我才从未在你面前畏缩。今天，为了再次见到这样的力量，我愿意跪伏叩首。”

马利克对面前年轻的阿泰尔说话，眼睛冷得像钢，年少时在马西亚夫花园里的热情全然被淬灭在冷峻的目光下。这个马利克是一个躯壳，一个破碎之人的残骸。阿泰尔是怎么像凯旋将军一样得意洋洋地站在那里，即使他的罪证就摆在眼前？他为何毫无廉耻？他难道连自己的过失有多深重都看不出来吗？不，他不能，这个阿泰尔是以任性无视了一切教导的扭曲后果，年幼的天之骄子成长为一个迷失方向的人。这个阿泰尔错得_太_离谱，甚至看不到自己错得多离谱。

阿泰尔举起一只满是皱纹的手捂住眼睛。耐心点，老头子，他会长教训的。马利克会把他所有误入歧途的妄想握在手中、护在胸前，使它们重新成型，直到某个愚蠢的_菜鸟_看到正道。看啊，他的固执已经摇摇欲坠。

去杀掉马贾德·阿丁，阿泰尔。

记忆影像中的阿泰尔离开了联络馆。马利克任自己倒在默默流淌的水池边，用沾满墨水的手盖住眼睛，唇间发出一声沉重的叹息，让他看上去远比二十六岁的年纪苍老。宣教长所不知道的是，年轻的阿泰尔正在格子木架的另一端看着他。

阿泰尔看着五十多年前的二人，咕哝着赞许的声音，起身离开。

––

终于，马西亚夫的高墙像曾经的家一样迎接他们回归。阿泰尔记得他那时做好准备去哀求马利克留在他身边，帮他维持支离破碎的刺客组织的运转。要做的实在太多，地面以上的建筑和人心尽是一片断壁残垣。

他本来没有想到应该请求他留下，直到马利克出现他在面前，站在高高在上的山石顶端，构成一幅壮观的景象。高大、骄傲、满身鲜血，被身后的夕阳映衬得正好。英俊的脸庞上挂着灿烂的笑容，强壮的胸膛仍因方才激烈的战斗起伏着。阿泰尔自己则几乎无法呼吸，入眼之景令他不饮自醉。

“我们做到了。”马利克喘息道。阿泰尔走到他身边。他的头发粘在额头上，汗水顺着脸侧流下来。阿泰尔抓住马利克湿漉漉的脖颈把他拉到身前，直到两人额头相抵。马利克呼出的柔软气息打在脸上，他闭上眼睛。

“是的，朋友。我们做到了。”

结果阿泰尔并不必哀求，连问都不必问。马利克在马西亚夫滞留了一天、两天、一个星期、一个月，直到彻底留了下来。这么多年过去后，阿泰尔仍旧认为，如果没有他最信任的朋友在身边，他将一事无成。

––

阿泰尔来到他的卧室，小心地靠坐到最柔软的靠垫上。这也足以让他的骨头咯咯作响。他的双手落在腿上，按着叠好的宣教袍。

他是个无可救药的蠢货。他们两个都是。一直没变。

马利克一度坐在同一个靠垫上，头枕着被橙黄色阳光晒暖的石墙。

“我们四天后出发。”阿泰尔打破沉默。马利克慢慢睁开眼睛，紧紧盯着窗户，目光没有落在他身上，但阿泰尔感到了巨石一般的重量。

“此人人称成吉思汗，我……”阿泰尔说着，试图对上马利克的目光，“我必须去，马利克。别……别那样。”这个男人何时把他变得结结巴巴、一团乱麻？哪怕在这个老大不小的年纪，只要马利克在场，他永远感觉自己是个穿着灰袍的男孩，就像多年前期盼着第一件白袍时那样。

在随后令人不安的沉默中，马利克的深色眼睛移到他身上，其中令人恐惧的野兽般的风采丝毫未减。阿泰尔希望他不要再次对既定的计划提出反对意见，他知道他们对此无能为力，重启争端只会令他心碎。如果成吉思汗真的持有伊甸碎片……

年长的阿泰尔看着马利克与年轻的自己对视，从他眼里搜寻着什么阿泰尔说不清辨不明的东西。马利克的目光暗下去。

“我清楚它的必要性，”马利克说，“但不代表我个人喜欢这个计划。”

马利克仍旧直视着阿泰尔的眼睛，所有未曾说出口的话语在暮色下几乎泛起回音。马利克皱眉，叹息，向房间外走去。阿泰尔冲到他面前。

“别！别，不要走。”

年老的阿泰尔不由自主地向记忆中的马利克伸出手，又收回来。他看见年轻的自己仍拽着对方的手腕。

“别走。陪我一会。”

在昏暗的光线下，马利克的眼睛是那么悲伤。记忆中的阿泰尔僵硬得像一尊雕像。垂暮老人的紧抓着身下坐着的软垫，用力到手指颤抖。真是无可救药的蠢货。

直挺挺的肩膀耷拉下来，马利克认输地转身面对阿泰尔。他小心地把手放在阿泰尔脸侧，打破合乎礼仪的距离使他们胸膛相贴，像是试图使两人合为一体。阿泰尔接受了他的触碰，以全身沉浸其中。

“我不希望你离开，”马利克的低语细微到几不可闻。如果不是年老的阿泰尔已经知道他说了什么，他一定会错过这些话，“我知道你必须去，但我恨它。”

阿泰尔没有回答，只是放开了对方的手腕，用双臂紧紧环住马利克。

“替我领导组织，我的朋友。指引他们。我会尽快回来。”

十年。转眼已是十年。思念着那些高墙和那双眼睛过了十年。熬过痛苦的十年，只等来更多苦难相随。阿巴斯，瑟夫，还有他爱着的玛丽亚，还有马利克。哦，马利克。

马利克伏在阿泰尔颈间无声地抽泣。老人以能做到的最快速度站起来，几乎是逃出了房间。

––

通向图书馆的廊道两旁点着经久不息的火把。阿泰尔的脚步不像从前那样轻盈，但他本来也不着急。他从圆形墓穴的入口一路走到最远端的墙壁前，打开隐藏的秘龛，将手中的布料放在金苹果旁边。金色荧光给这叠布料刷上一层诡异的光泽。

它颜色深沉、结实耐用、价值连城；理应被保存长久。阿泰尔抚平上面的褶皱，摸了摸自己的脸颊，又用沾湿的手指碰碰嘴唇。他尝到咸味。

“我爱的人，”他把双手交叠在黑色长袍上轻声道，“听我祈祷。替我亲吻玛丽亚的双眼，先是右眼，再是左眼，就如你亲吻你的妻子一样。看护我的爱子们，就如你生前所做的那样。我会将你的血脉视如己出。”

阿泰尔嗓音嘶哑，一声抽泣在图书馆里回荡。

“不知道我还要在这片土地上游荡多少年，苹果不会轻易放过我。但我不会耽搁太久。无论我们之间相隔多少个季节，我会回到你身边，我们会再一次坐在花园的树荫下，一同饮食，一同欢笑，你开玩笑或者骂我都没关系。无论还剩几口气在，我都要回家。”

他疲惫地叹了口气，合上秘龛，转身离开。身后的的门隆隆作响，紧闭起来。


End file.
